Internet applications have become popular for individuals and businesses alike. Currently, there are many types of Internet business services, which are primarily deployed on various Internet servers. For example, in popular transaction-type websites, network servers provide various kinds of transaction services to the public. The transaction services include physical entity transaction services, information transaction services, etc. Having user display descriptive information on business objects which a website is able to provide on a web page so that other users may make their selections is an example in which a business service is implemented on such a website. For example, if the business object is a physical entity, the descriptive information displayed on the web page includes images together with name, use, and price of the business object. In another example, when a business object is information, descriptive information displayed on the web page is a summary of the information or key phrases. After the descriptive information on the business objects, which a website is able to provide on a web page, is displayed by browsing the business objects displayed on the web page, other users are able to select the objects which they themselves use for conducting subsequent business services. For example, a request is sent to the server to obtain a business object. The website server acquires the object according to an established manner of processing. A plurality of such established manners of processing may exist. For example, the user requests login, or the user requests paying a certain fee for the object.
Presently, when a user selects a business object displayed on the web page, the user's selection is based mainly on the descriptive information on the selected business object. For example, the user views name, purpose, pictures, and other such information about the object displayed on the web page, and thereby determines whether the business object complies with the user's requirements. In actual applications, a large volume of business objects exists on the Internet. Typically, the descriptive information for each business object is a simple description of the business object. Often, it is very difficult for users to have a full understanding of the business object based on the descriptive information of the business object. For example, it is very difficult for a user who has not yet actually obtained a business object to determine whether the business object described on a web page will have operating defects, whether the pictures of the business object are authentic, whether the descriptive information is accurate, etc. Selecting the appropriate business object when false descriptive information has been added to the business object is particularly difficult for the user.
In some conventional Internet applications, a first user will, while browsing business objects, establish a connection with a second user who may understand the business objects browsed by the first user to give some advice to determine whether the business objects are worth buying. For example, the first user may ask the second user who is a friend of the first user what is the second user's opinion about the business objects (for example, the products) which the first user wants to buy.
Some of the limitations described above are: 1) The second user may not actually understand the business objects browsed by the first user. Therefore, confirmation information describing the business objects that are obtained from the second user may not be accurate. 2) Such a mode of communication lacks focus and can waste server and network resources. 3) Even if the first user knows that the second user understands the browsed business objects, the second user may not stay online. In this case, the first user cannot promptly establish a connection with the second user to obtain a response and is thus unable to acquire information confirming the business object. This is inefficient. 4) Even if the first user is able to establish a communication connection with the second user, the confirmation information acquired may be very limited. A very high likelihood exists that false descriptive information is provided by the business object provider, and the confirmation information cannot reflect the accuracy of the descriptive information corresponding to the business object.